This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for presentation of quantitative measurements and morphology. The methods and apparatus are particularly useful in medical imaging.
New medical imaging technology permits regional quantitative 4D analysis of objects such as the myocardium of a patient's heart. The regional quantitative 4D analysis provides detailed information on the motion and deformation of all material points in the object. However, with this new imaging technology, there is a need for new display methods and apparatus. For example, there is a need for an intuitive display where a quantitative parameter is mapped directly to 3D anatomy. At least one known method for mapping parameters directly to 3D anatomy includes slicing of data and projecting the parameters onto a 2D image or projecting parametric data onto a surface model. This method simplifies the display of quantitative data, but does so at a cost of losing available detailed morphology information and visual perception of motion and deformation.